


Hippity, Hoppity Easter | Chris Evans

by sirenbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: you and Chris go on an easter egg hunt with the kids in your backyard.





	Hippity, Hoppity Easter | Chris Evans

  


 

 

You leaned against the door frame, watching Chris hide the chocolate easter eggs around the backyard before the kids woke up. You let out a chuckle, shaking your head as Chris put one on the roof of the cubby house.

“You know they can’t reach that far babe, they are little, ones three and the other one is two years old,” you spoke, making Chris look up at you.

“I know, I can always lift them up if they can’t reach it, babe.” Chris replied, smiling at you.

“Or you are saving it for yourself.” you joked, making Chris let out a loud laugh, clutching his left pec, nearly dropping the basket of chocolate Easter eggs in the process, which made you giggle.

“You know me so well.” he chuckled, going back to hiding the chocolate Easter eggs, while you continued to watch him.

The sound of feet coming down the stairs dragged your attention away from watching Chris hide the chocolate easter eggs. You smiled at your two little ones as they ran to you.

“Mommy.” They greeted.

“Good morning, munchkins.” you cooed, as they both hugged one of your legs.

“Morning.” They both greeted you.

“Do you’s want some breakfast first, before we go look for the easter eggs the Easter bunny left?” you asked, playing with both of their hair.

“No, easter eggs first.” the three-year-old spoke, way to excitedly, while the two-year-old just nodded in agreement. Which made you chuckle.

“Yeah, Easter egg hunt first.” Chris declared, walking into the house, and nearly scaring you half to death in the process.

“Daddy.” they both cheered. The kids quickly let go of your legs and went running towards Chris, wrapping their arms around his leg, hugging his legs tightly.

“Easter hunt it is then.” you hummed.

“Yes.” Chris and the kids cheered.

“Let’s go Easter egg hunting.” Chris spoke, picking the kids up. He quickly made his way outside, you following closely behind him.

Chris put both the kids down on the grass gently, then kneeled down to their height, handing them a small basket each, they both thanked him then kissed his cheek, before running off to go find some Easter eggs. While Chris was still kneeling on the grass watching them look around the backyard to find Easter eggs. His whole face lit up with happiness, while you stood beside him.

“I love them so much.” Chris beamed, as he stood up, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to his side. You rested your head against his chest, as the both of you’s continued to watch your kids look for Easter eggs in awe.

“I love them too.” you hummed.

“I can’t wait for this little one to be born.” Chris beamed, resting his hand delicately on your stomach.

“Well, that’s six months away, baby.” you spoke, looking up at him, to see he was already starting at you in awe.

“I love you.” Chris cooed.

“And, I love you.” you responded.

Chris leaned his head down towards yours, pressing his lips against yours softly, as you’s both your eyes fluttered closed. The kiss lasted for about three minutes, before the both of you’s felt little hands wrap themselves around yours and his legs, making you and him pull away from each other to look down at the kids.

Before you and Chris could say anything they pulled you and him in a different direction so you could help them separately find the rest of the chocolate Easter eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll post Seb’s one on Monday  
> Requests are open for Marvel, Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan {imagines,oneshots, fluff, angst,smut, headcanons + preferences}


End file.
